


Thicker Than Water

by AshSPN



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshSPN/pseuds/AshSPN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the hallway stands Seth. Seth in his wrestling gear already, holding his briefcase, and being in a very intense argument with Randy fucking Orton.</p><p>Filled for prompt on tumblr:</p><p>"hi. i looove your ambrollins fics. if you're still taking requests do you think you could write dean saving seth? the details are totally up to you but maybe seth gets hurt and dean has to rescue him?"</p><p>Apologies in advance because I didn't know what I really wanted to do with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thicker Than Water

**Author's Note:**

> I am not particularly happy with the way this one turned out considering the prompt I was given. So, I made the best of it. Giving me creative freedom sometimes pays off, sometimes it doesn't.

There is so much more to all of this than just the fact that Dean Ambrose wants to be the one to beat Seth to a bloody pulp. No, that’s just the outer layer of all of this. The fact of the matter is Dean believed in this philosophy that blood is thicker than water. It never worked very well for him when he was growing up, but nowadays, away from the horrors of his childhood and into the world that he built for himself from the ground up, that blood is thicker than water sticks with him more than anything. And Seth is blood, through thick and thin.

That’s why he doesn’t want anyone but him getting his hands on Seth, his little brother, his former Shield member, the man who betrayed their family. Because no matter what, Seth was still his blood and there was no way he was going to let anyone but himself or Roman put their hands on him. He was better than any of the guys on this fucking roster anyway and to see them try to hurt him… They were playing with fire and that fire was named Dean Ambrose. You don’t touch Dean’s family.

It’s when Dean is heading through the hallways just before the start of Raw that he feels like something is wrong in the pit of his stomach. He drops his bag off and is moving towards where he feels it. It’s a nagging feeling, like the one he had just before he got the call that Roman had to go into emergency surgery. So, really, this nagging feeling wasn’t exactly doing Dean’s mind much good. It’s when he’s heading down one particular hallway that he realizes why he’s having such a nagging feeling.

In the hallway stands Seth. Seth in his wrestling gear already, holding his briefcase, and being in a very intense argument with Randy fucking Orton. In fact, with the way Randy is balling his fist, looking like he’s about to go for a punch or two, Dean feels the need to go up and cause a little ruckus of his own. It would have done him a lot more good if he moved fast enough to get there before Randy landed a fist to Seth’s face though.

Just the sight of seeing someone else’s fist connect with Seth’s flesh is enough to form a wildfire in Dean’s mind. His eyes are going red in fury and he doesn’t know where he was for the next few minutes, but the next thing he knows, he’s being pulled off by security and held back from where Orton has a split lip. Good. _Fucking good._ He should have worse for what he tried to do to his brother. His little brother. Speaking of his little brother, where is he?

Dean’s head is whipping around desperately until he spots Seth, who is staring at him incredulously. They normally don’t do this when it comes to being in the arena. They were always trying to beat the snot out of each other. Tried to make it so one of them had to leave on a stretcher. Seth was looking at him like he was trying to fuck everything up.

Dean tastes copper and realizes that he’s bleeding, but he gives a dark smile anyway, unsure of how he looked right now. “Want to make sure you’re 100% for our match at Hell in a Cell, Princess. Don’t you worry about anything. Like I said, you’re mine.”

Seth looks at him in understanding for a millisecond, before he’s scowling and telling the security to get rid of him. They put him as far away as possible.

He goes through the motions through the night and ends up knocking on Seth’s hotel door that night, because he feels he needs to explain why he did what he did, though he had a feeling that Seth already knew. The door takes a moment to open, and when it does, it’s barely opened at all.

He catches just the barest sight of Seth, who looks a lot rougher than he remembers him being when the show ended. He grits his teeth, giving a toothy, fierce grin when Seth murmurs something about now not being a good time and to come back tomorrow. He knows exactly what this is all about and he’s not going to let it slide. So, he lets Seth close the door and he finds his way to the door of none other than Randy Orton.

It’s a messy fight that causes a lot of damage to the hotel room and ends with Dean being kicked out of the hotel and having to find another place to stay in for the night, but all in all, he just had to do it for his little brother. As he settles in a cheap motel not two blocks down, he calls Seth from the phone in the room because he couldn’t get anything from his hotel room yet. He’d have someone else get it for him tomorrow.

He’s actually surprised when Seth picks up with an unsure, “hello?”

Dean smiles to himself nonetheless though and just murmurs a small, “You’re welcome.”

He hears an almost inaudible laugh from his little brother and his heart is aching to be able to hold him like he normally does on nights like this. “Always gotta come to my rescue and make me feel like a real damsel in distress, don’t you?”

“Of course, Princess,” Dean murmurs, biting his lip, “You get some sleep. I’ll be seeing you sooner than you think and I want you in your top shape for our match.”

“Whatever you say, Ambrose,” Seth replies and they both just sit there, silent, neither of them hanging up. “Still brothers after all of this.”

“Of course,” Dean whispers, feeling his heart ache more. “You’ll always be my brother and I’ll always love you.”

It’s more silence on the other end, Seth floundering for something to say, sounding like he was fighting back emotions. Dean understands. After just a few more moments, Seth hangs up. Dean doesn’t blame him. He was the hero, but they weren’t friends anymore. Just brothers.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, happy ending!??? Is this qualified as happy?
> 
> You guys know what to do if you've been reading a ton of my stuff.
> 
> If you haven't, comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
